Getting a Breath of Freedom
by Greysqueen
Summary: They find each other where they least expected. Can their fated love surpass the obstacles life throws at them?
1. Trip of a Lifetime

**Author's note: Hello! So I've had this story in mind for awhile. I have not finished it yet I only have the first couple of chapters done and I don't know how long the story will be. I have a lot of hope for this and I'm wishing you guys will give it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Summary: Meredith is a college bound girl looking for an escape. Derek is a med school student looking for fun and distractions. Where to go? Miami! MerDer romance/drama.**

**Chapter 1: Trip of a lifetime**

* * *

Meredith Grey was laying on her bed surrounded by acceptance letters from many school she had applied to. At 18 years old she had just graduated high school a week ago. Being the daughter of successful surgeon Ellis Grey, she was pressured from an early age to follow in her footsteps and be a doctor. Of course not wanting to disappoint her mother she had agreed but somewhere along the line she had fallen in love with the profession. Having seen a few of her mother's surgeries, it had inspired her to want to help people like that someday.

Meredith considered herself a pretty normal girl. During her last year of high school she had decided to dye parts of her hair pink and wore mostly black clothes trying to express how she felt about her life.

It had not been the greatest life for Meredith Grey, her father had walked out on the family when she was just a little girl and her mother was never around. Whenever she was home she was always too busy for Meredith and her 'silly teenage problems'.

Meredith didn't care anymore, she was finally 18 and she would be able to leave her hell hole of a home and be herself. Looking around at the letters, she had already decided to go to Columbia University it was a great school and it helped that it was on the other side of the country. She was living in Seattle and had never been out of state. That was something that really bothered her, there she was 18 years old and she basically had no life. It was time to do something about that.

Meredith picked up her cellphone and called her best friend, Christina Yang.

"Hello?" Christina answer in her normal non caring voice.

"Hey its me, so I was thinking."

"Great." Christina murmured.

"Listen. This is our last summer we are going to be together, I'm going to Columbia and you going to Stanford*. We should do something extraordinary, we have 10 weeks to do whatever we want." Meredith was getting excited about the plan she was just developing in her head as she was saying it. She was hoping Christina would agree to this, there was no way she would go without her best friend.

"What are you saying mer?"

"I'm saying lets go somewhere, take a trip to somewhere sunny." Mer had no idea where this certain trip would take place, she was hoping her friend could help her out there.

Christina wasn't much for partying or taking trips but getting out of the house for the whole summer definitely seemed like something she would want. "Okay where?"

She was shocked. She had very little hope for Christina to agree, but not wanting to ruin it she didn't question it. "Uh I don't know, California?"

Christina crinkled her nose, she was not one for being around wannabe celebrities. "What about Mexico?"

"No, I don't wanna go to a place where I don't even know how to ask for the bathroom. Wait what about Miami?"

"eh I guess that's okay. When do we go?"

"I can work on getting the tickets tomorrow and I guess we should leave by the end of the week." Mer wanted to go as quick as possible. She knew she would be able to pay for tickets without her mother's money as she had saved most of her paychecks from working in a clothing store in the mall for a few years. She had previously intended to save all of it for a car, but she would find some other way to pay for it. Meredith also wanted to get money from her mom to pay for the hotel and other expenses she would need, she knew her mom would give her anything to make her stop bothering her. Money didn't matter to her because they had more than enough.

"Alright then I guess we're going to Miami." Christina tried to sound like it was no big deal but meredith knew she was excited.

Christina was convinced now it was time to mention it to her mother.

* * *

Meredith never knew with her mother how she was going to react to anything. After 5 minutes of preparing herself for this talk she slowly made her way down the stairs and went into her mother's office, knocking first. Ellis lifted her head at the sound and gave an exasperated sigh. "Meredith I'm busy, cant this wait till later?"

"Mom it will only take a few minutes, promise."

Ellis took her glasses off "Alright do it quick."

Meredith took a deep breath "Okay mom, See I'm going away to college in a few months and I want to do something I've never done before and I want to have fun oh and I'm not gonna see Christina for a really long time too so we want to do something together you kn-"

"Meredith stop rambling and get to the point, I told you I am very busy."

"We want to go to Miami for the rest of the summer." There is was out. She was relieved but looking at her mother's face made her nervous. She had no idea what she was going to say.

"Fine do you need money?"

Mer's eyes snapped up in surprise. "oh! Uh yeah actually I do, I mean I have most of my money saved but I'm gonna need more for the hotel room and food.

"Alright, and I am assuming you need money for a rental car how do you expect to get around?"

"Right, yeah." That was something mer was not expecting. Her mother was being so generous about this trip, she had no idea if she was doing it to be nice or just for being glad to get rid of her for a whole summer.

"Alright then I'll call my travel agent in the morning. Now are we done? I have to get to work."

"Yeah thanks mom." This was great, it had gone better than she expected. She left Ellis alone and ran up to her room to call Christina and invite her over the next day to help with the packing.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Christina had been over for two hours and they still could not finish packing. Ellis had informed her earlier that day that the tickets were taken care of and they would leave in two days. So far they had dumped all of Mer's bikinis and shorts in the messy suitcases. She knew Anna, her housekeeper, would repack everything she was someone who Meredith knew she could always count on. Suddenly the door to the room opened which made Meredith and Christina mentally kick themselves for not locking the door at the sight of who was there. It was Izzie Stevens, another one of Mer's friends. They had yet to inform Iz they were leaving for the summer. They would conveniently wait until they were in Miami to tell their friend. She loved Izzie really but she was hoping just to spend this time with Christina, and in reality Izzie was always too excited about every single thing. It got to be annoying sometimes.

"Hey guys!" She hugged mer, she knew better than to try and pull that with Christina. "Anna let me in, I really needed to talk to you guys.. about..." she trailed off looking mysteriously at the suitcases on the bed. "Whats with the suitcases?"

Mer had no idea what to say, she knew they had gotten caught and there was no point in lying. "We are packing for a trip, to Miami exactly." Mer instantly received a slap in the back of the head from Christina.

Izzie's face broke into a giant grin. "oh my god! That's so exciting, you know this would work out perfect. Oh Mer can I go? Please!" know she was giving them her usual puppy dog face. At seeing Meredith's undecided face and Christina's death glare she felt she needed to explain. "See Alex and I are going through some problems and we really need a break to cool off. I promise I wont be a bother. You know I have been to Miami before, I can show you guys the best places to go."

Meredith knew that was true. Izzie and her boyfriend Alex Karev were always butting heads. They were very much in love but they both had that personality that would never budge. She thought it couldn't be that bad having Izzie around and she would come in very handy when going out. Despite receiving a whispered hiss from Christina saying "Meredith I swear!"

"Alright Iz, you can go. I'll just need to talk to my mom to let them know we need an extra ticket. We leave in two days." Izzie jumped up and down

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I gotta go home and pack, tell my parents oh and call Alex." She ran off shutting the door behind her. Mer turned around ready for what was coming.

"Meredith freaking Grey! What the hell was that?" Christina looked like she was ready to jump her bones.

"Im sorry! But you know whats going on with Alex, and besides she could come in handy."

"Relax christina, you are going to be in Miami the land of partying. Trust me you will not notice Izzie."

She through her hand up in the air in defeat. "what the hell, I guess it wont be that terrible."

"Thats the spirit." Mer smiled.

**Author's Note: Well that was the first chapter. I know it wasnt much but it was just a filler about meredith and how this whole story gets started. Next chapter will focus on Derek and how he gets involved in this. Please give some feedback as to whether you like this story. Review! Thank you.**


	2. The Meeting

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts :)**

**This chapter will get the started. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Greys.**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

* * *

"Wow Miami sure knows how to treat a guy huh?" Mark Sloan said to his friend while taking in the suite they would be living in for the next few weeks.

"yes they really do." Derek smiled. He threw himself on one of the neatly made beds. He had been really looking forward to this trip for awhile now. This was his much needed relaxation getaway. Something you never really got being a med student, but he was done, they had finally graduated school and in a few short months he would be doctor. Along with mark, he would be starting his internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. Mark had suggested to go on a vacation to get away from the real world, meaning get away from his on-again off-again girlfriend, Addison.

Derek was in no place to disagree, the two guys packed up and flew down to Florida without mentioning it to anybody. He knew his mother would be mad at him for not saying goodbye but at this point he didn't care. Looking out the window he saw the beautiful white sand, and gorgeous blue water. He smiled knowing he would take full advantage of this.

"what are we still doing inside? Lets go to the beach or the pool or something." Derek said getting up and trying to find his trunks in his suitcase.

Mark smiled already wearing his trunks, he got his cell phone, sunglasses and sunscreen going for the door. "Ill meet you down by the pool, im going to try to find myself a lady to rub this on me."

Derek knew that's all his friend cared about. In the 20 years he had known him, mark was always chasing after women. Derek on the other hand was more of the serious relationship kind of guy, his last girlfriend had been over a year ago and he figured there was still time to find the right girl.

After changing into his swimsuit he walked down to the hotel's pool to meet mark. They had been staying at The Palms, and so far he had to admit it was beautiful. Taking a look around the pool area he saw Mark talking to some tall, blonde chick. "_Figures"_ he thought, of course mark would have a girl eating of the palm of his and within minutes.

Deciding to walk over something caught his attention. Actually not something, someone. For the first time in his life Derek could not stop staring at this gorgeous girl standing just a few feet away from Mark's chick.

This girl, this very beautiful girl was what he had been waiting for, she was going to be the distraction he had been looking for. The way she was standing there with her dirty blonde hair falling down to her stomach and wearing the sexiest white bikini he had ever seen, Derek knew he was falling for her. She was just standing there talking to an obviously not happy, short, Asian woman. They were both laughing at their friend who was talking to Mark. God he wished he was close enough to hear her laugh, he was sure it was a beautiful laugh.

He had to do something about it, he had to talk to her. He would use Mark as an excuse to go over because there was no way he was going to let her get away.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith absolutely loved everything about Miami. The beach, the weather, the people. She loved how everyone on the streets looked so relaxed, like they were just about partying all day. She had only been in town for a few hours and she never wanted to leave.

The only thing damping her mood a little was Christina, obviously bringing Izzie along was not such a good idea. Iz had been a full ball of energy since they got on the plane, Christina usually dealt with it but this was supposed to be a vacation and she said she didnt have to put up with it then. So it was probably for the best when a good looking guy came up to Izzie asking her if she needed sunscreen put on her back. Mer and Christina had instantly laughed at the cheesy pick up line but Iz payed no mind to it falling for his tricks.

"See Christina? Now she found someone maybe he will take her off our hands for awhile." She said trying to comfort her friend.

Christina took one look at Izzie "Hey Iz, remember Alex?" she yelled.

Mark turned around confused and Izzie just gave a fake laugh and glared at Christina.

"whatever, now lets get in the pool before some other lame ass guys come here." Christin urged.

Mer dipped her foot in the pool to test it out and crinkled her nose. "no way its too cold"

Christina rolled her eyes "Seriously? You drag me here and your not even going in the water?"

"Ill just tan or something"

"No, just get in." Mer looked undecided. "seriously get in or im throwing you in there."

Mer's eyes turned wide slowly backing from Christina. "You wouldn't!"

Christina inched closer to Meredith and started trying to push her in, Mer fought hard, this had always been a pet peeve of hers. "Christina let go!"

"fine." Mer had not expected her to give up but it didnt matter, she was losing her balance at the edge of the pool. Waving her arms in desperation she knew she was going to fall, she shut her eyes waiting to hit the water but it never came. Instead she felt strong, warm arms around her. She opened her eyes and immediately became engrossed on the beautiful, blue pair of eyes looking at her.

"Hi" the guy with the eyes said.

She did not know what to say, looking at the rest of him he was gorgeous. That dark, wavy, hair and his muscular body had her speechless.

"You okay?" He asked. She should probably say something now, she didn't want him to think she was an idiot.

"I-, uh yeah. Fine, thanks." He was smiling at her, and completely staring which would normally creep her out but in this case she didn't seem to mind.

Noting that he still had his arms wrapped around her she never wanted him to let go but not wanting to make this awkward she told him he could let go.

"sorry." He let her go and she instantly felt empty.

"thanks for uh catching me." Mer smiled at him. They were making a connection, neither one of them ever stopped looking at each other,

"Oh come on, its just water. It's not like he saved your life." Christina said. Mer gave her a dirty look for that.

Mark stepped up and patted Derek on the back. "Nice catch Shep." He winked at him. "real superman."

Derek rolled his eyes "Shut up Mark."

Meredith giggled "No, hes right you were like my knight in shining whatever." That made Derek smile. He instantly loved her giggle and they were getting along great.

"My pleasure..uhm.."

"Oh Meredith, Meredith Grey" She stuck her hand out to him.

"Derek Shepherd." They shook hands and he could swear he felt a spark between them. Neither wanting to let go or break the connection their eyes had. She didn't want to leave him, for some reason she felt good around this guy. At that moment she was so grateful Izzie had taken Meredith to dye her hair back to normal before leaving Seattle, at least now she looked half decent. Except she knew this had no future. They definitely weren't the same age she was just out of high school, he was good looking so he probably had a girlfriend, and she lived in Seattle. Besides they were strangers, who said he was even interested.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever trance you guys are in but hi, I'm Mark Sloan. Derek's best friend." Mark interrupted grinning at Meredith. Derek really didn't like this. Mark was hitting on his girl. He wasn't officially his girl but Mark had to know he felt something for this girl.

"Hi Mark. Oh this is my friend Christina" All Christina did at the mention of her name was wave her hand. "and I think you met my friend Izzie over there." Izzie smiled and stood next to Mark again.

Mark turned his attention back to Izzie falling back into conversation. Something Derek was very grateful of, now was his chance of asking Meredith out. "So, you are all staying here?" he asked casually. _"wow what a stupid question, of course they are why else would they be in the hotel's pool" _Derek never had this problem, he knew how to talk to girls. He had done it plenty of times before but there was something about this girl that made him act like an idiot.

Christina rolled her eyes "I told you Mer, more lameness came."

Derek gave Mer a confused look, but she just shook her head. "Just ignore her. Yeah we are staying here for a few weeks. How about you?"

"Yeah Mark and I are staying here, we just came today actually." He said.

"So did we, we flew in this morning."

To Christina this had no importance what so ever. "Mer can we go now, my head is killing me."

"Oh sure. I guess ill see you later Derek."

"Bye Meredith." To say Derek was disappointed was an understatement, but he believed in faith and he knew he would meet Meredith again one way or another.

"Lets get Barbie away from Ken now." Christina pulled Izzie away and they started to walk away with Meredith stealing a glance at Derek.

Derek Knew he had to do something. "Dinner."

She turned around. "excuse me?" He ran up to her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" He knew he had gone out on a limb there, they barely knew each other why would she agree.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not really dating." She wanted to say yes but she was unsure of how this would turn out. She was a damaged person, and he seemed like a nice guy who didn't deserve all her baggage.

But Derek was not one for giving up "Just one date, that's all I ask for."

She looked into his pleading eyes, there was something about him that she couldn't resist. "Alright, one date."

He broke into a grin "Great ill pick you up at 8. Whats your room number?"

"217"

"Alright then Meredith Grey, ill see you tonight."

Meredith felt good about this, nervous, but good. "See you tonight." She turned around walking back into the hotel.

Watching her walk away, he couldn't help but smile. He got a date with this beautiful girl he had just met. "way to go Shep, didn't know you had it in you." Mark walked up beside him.

Derek payed him no attention, all he was thinking about was his date tonight and how not to mess it up.

**A/N: So they met and they are going on a date. You'll hear more about their lives later.**

**Next chapter is the date. Review please. :)**

**- Greysqueen**


	3. The Date

**A/N: Hey everyone! This was fast I know. Thanks for the reviews and I just wanted to let you know soon I wont be updating this fast because school is starting next week, so im trying to get some chapters up while I have the time. Oh and this chapter is in Meredith's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own greys.**

**Chapter 3: The Date**

* * *

Looking at the clock for what seemed to be the 40th time that day, it was only 6:05. A whole 2 minutes since I had last checked, this was driving me absolutely crazy. I was supposed to go on a date with this Derek Shepherd guy in two hours and I was trying very hard not to freak out. Truth was, I haven't been on a date since, well ever. I've had boyfriends before but they all seemed to just be using me for one thing.

This was not me though, the girl that waited anxiously by the door for her date. So why was he having this effect on me? I don't know what's wrong me but I cant let this go any further than tonight, there was no way I could form a relationship with Derek. For one we didn't even know each other and if he knew me, he would run scared. I don't even know what a relationship is, of course I never had a good example.

I am damaged and no one deserves all of my baggage, especially Derek he seems like such a great guy. So during this date ill explain to him that I'm not looking for any relationship, yeah that should work. Just then my thoughts got interrupted by Izzie.

"Mer come on you should be getting ready, don't you want to look hot for McDreamy?" McDreamy? Where did that come from?

"who's McDreamy?"

"Derek! Doesn't that fit perfectly?" That actually fit him very well. He was definitely dreamy with his hair and those eyes. Perfect sparkly, blue eyes that practically made me melt when I looked into them.

"Sure Iz but you know I'm not one for dressing up. Its just a date, I think I look fine." I looked at myself in the mirror. Jeans, a sweater and my newly dyed blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Obviously Izzie and Christina didn't think so. Just by the look on their faces I knew iwas not leaving the room like this.

"No way, we are going to give you a make over for tonight." Christina took one look at Izzie and left the room. "Okay so I am going to give you a make over." That made me very nervous, I did not want to turn into Izzie 2.0.

"Oh relax mer, just a little make up and better clothes and soon you will be Mrs. McDreamy." She ran to her luggage and got her make up bag out along with a few pieces of clothing.

"Izzie what are you doing?"

"Just a little make up, and nice clothes and your ready to go."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Looking in the mirror I couldn't believe I was looking at myself. After everything Izzie had done I had admit I didn't look half bad.

I was wearing denim shorts, strappy sandals and a nice top I borrowed from Izzie. She had done my make up to look natural. Then there was my hair, it had taken the longest time but it really did pay off. It was shaped into nice soft curls. "Izzie don't you think I look like im trying to hard?"

"No, you look perfect" she smiled. It seemed Izzie was more excited about this than me.

"okay." I looked at the clock it was 7:57.

"crap hes almost here, what do I do Izzie? What are we supposed to talk a bout? Maybe I should just cancel." I ran to my phone then I realized I don't have his phone number. "What am I gonna do?"

Izzie put her hands on my shoulders "Meredith calm down, you can do this. It is just a date. Ask him about himself, get to know him."

Alright talk about him, I can do that, it will keep the conversation topic away from me. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Crap. He was here. I couldn't move, I couldn't go answer the door I just felt like hiding in my bed.

"Meredith go get the door!" Izzie whispered.

"I cant, you go."

"Meredith, now!." She all but physically forced me to the door and ran away to the bedroom.

I took a deep breath and opened the door revealing Derek with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi." I breathed. He looked absolutely gorgeous, his hair perfect and and wearing a blue shirt that completely complimented his eyes.

"Ready to go?"

_No, lets just forget about this _"Sure."

"Alright then." He took my arm and led me on the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we reached the hotel lobby.

"I thought we would go eat and then take a walk around, see what all the fuss is about Miami." He said. God he really was perfect, it sounded like he had all of this planned out right.

"sounds good." I smiled.

We took a cab to a restaurant called _Cafe Prima Pasta. _It was amazing that without knowing he took me out for my favorite food in the entire world, Italian.

We were seated within a few minutes and after ordering our meals I figured I should ask him things.

"So Meredith where are you from?" apparently he beat me to it.

"Seattle." I dont know why but when I said that his smile got big.

"You live in Seattle? So do I. What a coincidence."

"You are from Seattle too?"

"No" he shook his head. "Im from New York but I just moved there, thats where ill be working."

"Oh, what do you do." With looks like that I would say a male model.

"Im a doctor, well about to be." Or a doctor. This is a very small world apparently, hopefully he did not work with my mother, that would just ruin all things.

"Really? What hospital?" _Please dont say Mercy West, Please dont say Mercy West._

"Seattle Grace." _oh thank god. _"So what do you do Meredith?"

"Im starting college in the fall. Going to Columbia." I said.

"I went there. It is a really good school. Are you going into medicine?" he asked.

"Yeah well with my mother its hard not to." _Oh crap why did I say that. Now hes going to ask._

"your mother?" He looked like he was thinking for a bit then raised his eyebrows. "Your mother isnt the Ellis Grey is she?"

"Unfortunately." I answered

He looked surprised. "Wow, I cant imagine what must have been like. I guess you learned lots of things about her."

"I guess." I was not comfortable and he seemed to notice so he changed his subject.

"So what are you doing in Miami?" And thats how our rest of the dinner went like. We talked a lot, and I began to feel more and more comfortable around him. We discovered we had a lot in common and the thought of ending this never crossed my mind.

After we left the restaurant we walked over by the beach, I took off my shoes and we walked hand in hand by the water.

"You know Mer, I never expected to have that much fun here, but Im really glad I met you." He really seemed sincere about it, and I think I felt the same way. I know I shouldn't though, we wouldn't work out. I really wanted to say that but something in me wouldn't let me.

"Im really glad too." I confessed. We suddenly stopped walking and he turned to me, looking directly in my eyes. "You are very beautiful." I lost it. Right then and there I leaned in and kissed him. It felt so good, like fireworks in my mouth. He deepened the kiss wanting this more than I. He has to know I cant do this, its gotta stop.

"Derek" I breathed. "We, we cant do this."

He pulled away slowly "Why not Mer?"

I ran a hand over my hair "Derek we, this cant work. Im younger than you, you are working, you dont know me and I dont know." I breathed in deeply trying to calm down. Was I trying to convince him this or myself?

"We can make this work Meredith. We both live in the same town, now we both met here in a completely different place by accident. We owe it to faith to give this a try." I was not convinced yet, and he could tell.

"What if we just worry about us while we are here and by the time we go home, we will figure it out. Please?" I looked into his eyes, he really did want this, I guess he had a point. I could just work this out before I go home. I might regret this later but what the hell?

"alright." I said. He smiled and continued to kiss me. That perfectly clear night with the beautiful water right next to me, I didnt know what happened but I was falling for him.

I pulled away once again. "Derek I have to warn you though. I've never been in a relationship. I dont know what you normally do on dates. Im very damaged and I dont trust people easily. Can we just take this slow?"

"Of course, and dont worry ill help you through it." He smiled. "How about this, the next step will be our second that, tomorrow. We can come back to the beach and have some fun. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." I smiled. I had a sort of boyfriend. Ive only known him a day but there was something telling me I could trust him.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMD

After spending two more hours at the beach talking and getting to know each other, we discovered it was nearly midnight. Derek decided to take me home,well the hotel. When we finally reached my room he paused and looked at me. "I had a really nice time Meredith. I knoe you dont do this often so let me tell you that at this part of the date, usually the guy gives the girl a goodnight kiss." He smiled. There was no resisting him.

"Well if we have to." I leaned in and gave him a soft tender kiss. We pulled apart after hearing some muffled voices behind the door. Oh I wondered who it was. I just rolled my eyes and looked at him once again.

"Goodnight Derek." After one last kiss he took off.

I used my key card and opened my door. As soon as I walked in the questions started pouring "How did it go?", "Where did you go?", "Did he kiss you?"

I payed no attention to them. I walked right through them, never stopped thinking about that night. Derek really was something special and I did not want to ruin this, if I did he would end up like every other person in my life leaving.

I went to bed that night with the biggest smile on my face looking forward to the next day and my second date with Derek Shepherd

**A/N: So that was their date and Meredith didnt end things like she planned. **

**Review please. If you would like to see anything happen in the story just tell me.**

**-Greysqueen**


	4. Boyfriends and waves

**A/N: So school started, Junior year is gonna be tough and i've been swamped with things to do and I finally found time to write this chapter. I'll really, really try to update at least once a week from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Grey's is not mine.**

**Chapter 4: Boyfriends and waves**

* * *

Sun, sun, sun. for the past four days its all Meredith had seen. Definitely a different scenery from Seattle and she loved it. At the moment she had been laying down in the nice sand and letting the rays hit her to hoping to get some color. Earlier that morning she had woken up with a sudden urge to get out and be at the beach surrounded by people. Meredith was normally not a people person but something in her made her jump out of bed, drag Izzie and Christina outside and be lively. She wondered why Derek had had such an impact on her from just one evening. They were supposed to have their second date that day and earlier she had received a text from Derek asking to meet her at the beach at noon.

Their second date was originally supposed to be a couple of days ago but Derek had to reschedule due to the fact that he and Mark had to visit a family friend down in Weston, Florida. Since the day after their date, Mer and Derek had not stopped texting and calling each other for even a minute. It was as if they were old friends.

Ten minutes past 12 she was getting a tad worried to when Derek would show up so she decided to relax, calm down and focus on tanning.

"So Mer, when is McDreamy getting here?" Christina, who was laying down next to Meredith and Izzie, asked.

"Like 10 minutes ago. He was the one who told me to be here at this time and hes late. Does that mean anything?" Mer sat up taking off her sunglasses. "Do you think he is standing me up? I mean making me come out here, as if I have to do what he says and then making me wait here when he's not even coming." now she was getting a little fed up.

"Oh calm down, even perfect haired McDreamies can be late. Stop acting so clingy." Christina rolled her eyes.

"I am not clingy."

"Yeah Mer, you kind of are." Izzie said.

"Well what about you? Yeah what about the 'oh is Mark going to be there, he is so cute I hope he comes'" Meredith did her best Izzie imitation.

"See that's different he is not my boyfriend."

"Derek is not my boyfriend!" Meredith stressed. "And the way you talk about Mark he might as well be."

"Whats going on with that? How are you gonna tell Alex you cheated on him?" Christina asked.

"I did not cheat on Alex, flirting is not cheating. Besides who says hes not doing the same thing while im here." Izzie was always doubtful of her relationship. Alex wasn't the best boyfriend but he was not a bad guy. You could take one glance at them together and just by the look in his eyes you could tell they were in love. That was the only reason Izzie stayed with him. She was completely in love with him, but trusting him was always the big issue.

Meredith was about to respond to Izzie when something suddenly blocked her sun. She turned around to see Derek himself standing there. He looked completely hot. The wetsuit he was wearing complimented his body very well. Surfboard in arm, and Mark standing next to him.

"Hey Meredith." he smiled. "Christina, Izzie." he nodded at them.

Christina nodded back while izzie said a quick hello and smiled at Mark.

"Hi guys." Mer stood up. Derek obviously taking a second look at Meredith and her revealing swimsuit. "You surf?"

Derek focused his attention back to her and smiled. "Yes I do, and actually this has to do with our date."

Christina snorted at the mention of Meredith surfing. "Her? Seriously? Mer he obviously doesn't know you at all."

Mer payed no attention to Christina, still hung up on Derek's words.. "Wha- you mean surf? I don't surf. I cant. Its just impossible for me. I don't do sports."

"Calm down Meredith." Derek chuckled. "I'm going to teach you. Don't worry its gonna be fun."

Meredith still wasn't sure. Sports and her didn't mix well. She tried doing soccer once, she quit when the ball hit her in the face. Then dance, turns out she had no rhythm. She decided not to press her luck on anything else. Now surfing was way out there for her. What if she drowned? Or got bitten by a shark?

"I don't think so Derek."

His face fell a little. "Why not? Come on."

"I'm sorry but i'm not the sporty girl" She said.

"Which means shes scared." Izzie stepped in.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, its ok though I would be too. No one cares you are a wuss." Izzie pointed out.

"Hey I am not a wuss, I could go surf right now, im not scared." Mer exclaimed.

"great lets go then." Derek smiled.

" wait. Oh nice trick, but I said I could. Never said I would." Meredith backed away a bit.

"Come on Mer, please. I promise I wont let anything happen to you and it'll be fun." Derek pleaded. "Pretty please." There that McDreamy smile. That did it for Meredith.

"Fine, fine, fine. But I dont have a wetsuit and I dont think this bikini is very surfing friendly."

"I dont think Shep minds that." Mark piped in. everyone silently laughed except Derek who glared at his best friend.

"we'll just get you a wetsuit, and a board." Derek led Meredith to the shop, leaving Izzie, Christina and Mark.

* * *

Once Meredith had tried on the suits and found a decent board for herself, she had gone up to pay for everything when she realized she had no money. No wallet or anything.

"Crap. My purse is down at the beach." Mer sighed.

Derek took the items from her. "That's okay I'll pay."

"Well I'll just pay you back when we get to the beach."

"Mer you don't have to, I like paying for you. That's what boyfriends do." He smiled.

Meredith's breath caught in her throat. "Boyfriend?"

Derek's smiled fell quickly realizing he had definitely said something wrong. "I didn't... I mean, I meant..." He sighed. "Look Mer, I know we've only been out once and you seem totally freaked out but I like you. A lot. And I know you agreed to go out with me while we are here but do you really think it would be that crazy if I wanted you to be my girlfriend?" He went out on a limb there and if Meredith rejected him, he knew she wouldn't want to be around him anymore. She probably thought of him to be a creepy, perverted, stalker.

"Yes." Mer said quietly after a few moments.

Derek's face twisted in confusion. "Yes as in I am crazy or..."

"Yea. that" she laughed. "but I wasn't talking about that."

"You mean yes to my question?" his face lit up.

Mer sighed. "I dont know what it is, but I feel totally safe and comfortable around you. Even that moment at the pool. When I saw you I just. Ugh I dont know but I feel like ive known you forever. So maybe I am crazy too but I really wouldn't mind being your girlfriend."

Smiling he went up to her, his hand softly running through her hair. "You wouldn't mind huh?"

"Nope. Not one bit."

He pulled her closer to his body and kissed her like he wouldn't ever do it again. He wanted to remember this moment forever. He knew this was the beginning of something, something really fresh and exciting and most of all perfect.

When they pulled apart he could still feel her heart beating so fast against his chest. He loved that he was the one making her this way.

"So shall we go attempt this surfing thing?"

she smiled. "Lets."

* * *

"Okay so you just paddle and then try to stand up and balance yourself." Derek and Meredith were on the semi secluded part of the beach, at Meredith's request. She did not want to be near any random people or her friends while she was going to make a fool out of herself. Derek had told her they needed to practice on land before they went out into the water. Meredith thought that was really stupid. Once Derek began explaining the process of actually standing on the board she was glad they were only in the sand.

She got up from the ground and stood on the board. "Okay now what?"

"Now you ride the wave." He stepped off his board and picked it up, ready to go into the ocean.

"Wait that's it?" Mer thought it was going to be more complicated.

"Trust me being in the water is completely complicated your first time."

She cocked her head to the side "I thought you said it wasn't hard."

"It isn't. Once you get used to it."

After 5 minutes of pleading and pushing they were finally in the water. They were waiting for what Derek described as the perfect wave. When he saw a good one coming he tried to help meredith as much as he could. "Okay get ready. Turn your board around."

She tried to remember how Derek did It and she kicked around her legs to turn the board.

"Okay now paddle as fast as you can. You can do it Mer."

She did as she was told,her heart racing from the adrenalin rushing through her body. Her body automatically stood up and she became amazed at what she was doing. "Im doing it, im on the board."

That moment was short lived as she splashed down into the water while riding the wave.

Derek paddled over to her to make sure she was good. "You okay?"

Her head bobbed up on the water. "Great. I actually kinda did it. For a second there I was surfing." she smiled. "But I think it is enough for today, I still have to get used to the plunging into the water part."

"Alright, well how about we dry off and get something to eat."

"Sounds good."

**A/N: So I dont really know anything about surfing except for what I have seen in movies.**

**Anyway, review please :)**


	5. Heart to Hearts

**A/N: Alright, I know its been like 3 months but I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this story. My only excuse is school, I cannot believe how much work I have this with my honors classes! Now that the holidays are over and school is starting in a few days I decided to update this now, I don't now when the next update will be since the next chapter is only half way done, but im really trying to get it up soon. **

**So enough babbling, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Chapter 5: Heart to Hearts.**

That night all Meredith could do was think about Derek. She could not get to sleep with all these thoughts roaming around in her head. Maybe it seemed crazy that she was dating this guy who she just met, but then again isn't that how all relationships start? Dating was a way of getting to know someone and she definitely wanted to get to know Derek.

Their second date had been absolutely perfect, she never thought she would ever surf but she felt comfortable with Derek right next to her, and she had actually done it. Afterward they had gone for a bite to eat and then they spent the rest of the day in Derek's hotel room getting to know each other.

They had talked about their families, Meredith not giving too much away not wanting to scare him off with her sappy life story. She had learned that he had 4 sisters, two nieces, and one nephew. Derek had also told her how Mark was really like a brother to him, he had been with the Shepherds since he was young since his parents were never around, much like Meredith's. Meredith loved the way Derek talked about his family with so much love and care, it amazed her how caring a family could be and they actually meant it. She hoped one day she could get to meet them, and maybe be a part of them, but her thoughts were getting ahead of her with that. She had just started going out with him today and she had no idea how long that would last. Could it though? They lived in the same place for now, but she was going to new york and he would stay in Seattle, 3,000 miles apart. She would worry about that later, right know this relationship just seemed like a summer romance, she secretly hoped it would turn into more.

* * *

The next day Mer, Christina and Izzie were laying on their beds talking about their trip so far.

"How cool is it that you met Derek on this trip, it is the perfect summer fling situation. He is cute, and totally into you and after the summer is over you can just easily end it, with no strings attached." Izzie mentioned.

Mer felt a bit uncomfortable with her suggestion. Iz and Christina just didnt know how her and Derek's relationship was, she didnt want to just forget about Derek when the trip ended. "Yeah, I don't know if that's what I want though." Izzie and Christina both looked intently at Mer signaling her to keep talking. " I mean, I know we just met and he was a complete stranger but Im getting to know him and I really like him. You both know how hard it is for me to find someone im actually interested in. Maybe its crazy but I believe if we tried, maybe we could last beyond this trip."

Christina sat up, and shook her head. "Mer it is crazy, you are getting too into this. What do you really know about this guy. He lives, god knows where and you live in Seattle, then your going to New York. You expect this guy to follow you everywhere?"

Meredith had to explain everything she knew about Derek, she felt the need to have her friends really approve of this guy. "Look, Derek is a doctor now and he just got a job at Seattle Grace, it is perfect you know how I have always dreamed of working there away from my mother. He went to Columbia so he knows the area very well to visit me. I will be coming to Seattle whenever I can to visit you guys, and I guess my mother, so I can see him there. Also we have been talking all day and I learned a lot about him. Guys I feel like I really know him and we click so good."

Izzie got very excited at that point. "Awe Mer! This sounds like just right out of a movie. You two were definitely meant to be. It is faith."

Christina wasn't so approving. "I don't know Mer, I still think there is something fishy about that guy, he can't be perfect."

"dont listen to that anti-romantic." Iz rolled her eyes. "I say you go for it. Besides the longer he is around, the longer Mark is too."

"Okay what is the deal with this Mark/Izzie/alex love triangle?" Meredith changed the attention from her love life to Izzie's.

"There is no love triangle, Alex is being an ass so im just flirting with Mark for fun, really nothing is going to happen with him."

Christina rolled her eyes "Oh please, you want to get into his pants and you know it. Just break up with Alex and do Ken."

"Really Iz, you need to figure out what you want because some way or another Alex is going to find out and it will be bad. Let's just figure this out right now. Do you still love Alex?"

There was no hesitation on Izzie's mind. Of course she loved Alex, she always had, it was just a very complicated love. "I do! Of course I do, its just that I feel he is drifting from me. We arent the way we used to be, all we do is fight and have make up sex, great make up sex but its not enough." She started to really let all of her emotions out. " I dont know, I just think he is getting bored of me. We are constantly fighting and that can't be good. He is always talking to other girls, how do I know he isn't cheating on me?"

that was a little more than Meredith had expected Izzie to say, but she was glad her friend opened up to her. In reality Alex was a typical playboy and they all knew it. Before he had started going out with Izzie, he had always flirted with Meredith. They had warned Izzie about getting into a relationship with him but she knew she could change him, and she kind of had. There was no denying Alex loved Izzie, he would always hold her close to him and he was sweet to him, though he did have his moments of being a jackass. Lately though he was acting differently and it broke Izzie's heart, he was being distant and rude to her. No one knew what was wrong with him but if anyone could get through to him it was Izzie.

"Iz, you just have to talk to him and tell him everything you are telling us. He will talk to you, the guy is crazy in love with you. Just call him know and let him know you are thinking about him, even if he wont say much eventually you'll find out what's wrong." Mer tried to encourage her friend, but she knew this would be tough.

"I'll think about all of this and ill call him later, lets just change the subject for now. Christina I think we need to find you a man." She giggled.

"Oh god no, im not one for codependent losers making googly eyes at me." Christina had always been scared of relationships, she knew it would destroy her and she had always played the part of the strong woman who didn't need anyone, when she really always hoped that one guy would come along.

* * *

Derek Shepherd was no cheater, that was just not the kind of person he was. He was perfectly content with his relationship with Meredith and nothing was bothering him until Mark had brought up Adrielle.

Adrielle was Derek's old girlfriend. They had always been breaking up and getting back together. She had been his girlfriend all the way through med school and that had been long enough. She was definitely not right for him and everyone told him that. She didn't understand how hard Derek had to work in school, she always complained about how he couldn't spend much time with her, she had a lot of free time since she did not go to school because she was trying to make it as a model.

Derek knew it was mainly physical attraction between them but Adrielle didn't understand that. When the relationship finally got to be too much for him, Derek tried to break it off but she didnt seem to understand that either. She kept calling him, texting him and asking why he wasn't talking to her. That was part of the reason Derek wanted to go to Miami, and he thought he was finally rid of her.

So when Mark told him Adrielle had been talking to Mark about why Derek was acting so distant, it really surprised him.

"Well what did you tell her?"

"I told her I thought you two were broken up and she should stop calling, I said she was the reason we came here to miami like we had before."

"What? Are you insane? Why did you tell her that?" Derek was shocked Mark would give her that information.

"what? What is the big deal?" Mark said.

"She is gonna come here to see me now that she knows where I am."

"No she is not, besides she doesnt know where we are staying. How is she gonna find you."

"Mark think! The last two times we came here we have stayed in the same hotel, and she came here the last time."

"oh, oh shit." Mark realized his mistake. Of course Adrielle was going to come, she was like a puppy dog following him around everywhere, but he couldn't let Derek believe that or he would find some crazy way of blaming him. "dont worry man, I bet she wont even come here, shes not going to fly out all the way."

"yeah I guess you're right, its just she obviously doesn't understand we are broken up, im going out with Meredith now and can you imagine what would happen if she did come? Meredith would think I was cheating on her." Derek was very worried about this, he really liked Meredith, and she didnt want to mess this up.

"It'll be okay man, nothing to worry about." Now if only Mark could convince himself that.

All of the sudden Mark's cell phone started ringing. He looked at his phone, took on look at the name calling and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Your not gonna look at it?" Derek was curious.

"Its Addie, I dont wanna deal with her right now. She is gonna want to talk and stuff." Mark always avoided confrontation with his girlfriend.

After a minute Derek's phone started ringing, he looked at his phone and answered.

"Hello Addie."

Mark panicked, waved his arms and whispered "I am not here, do not tell her anything."

"yeah he is right here." Derek smiled, he was going to love this. "I dont know why he didn't answer his phone, he has been dying to talk to you, actually he has a lot of things he has to tell you." "okay ill pas it to him, bye."

Mark took the phone reluctantly "Hi Addie, how are you?" he whispered to Derek, "you are so dead"

Derek just laughed "Payback is a bitch."

**A/N: So that's chapter 5, again I hope I didn't lose any readers with the hiatus. Please review! Reviews make me write faster!**


	6. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**Hi people who are still reading this if there's any! Sorry for the lack of updates in a long time, Cheerleading was kicking my butt, really not a good excuse but I try to update when I can. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Grey's**

**Chapter 6: Guess who's coming to dinner**

Mark was a famed playboy, with his looks and of course his money he could practically get any girl he wanted. He was never really a one-woman guy, that is until he met Addie, it was like she had bewitched him into a relationship because once they started getting to know each other with each other he had fallen. Hard. She was the only woman who could keep him in line, the fiery redhead was perfect for him and they both knew it, everyone knew it. Even when Derek met Addie he was stunned at how calm and adoring Mark acted.

There was no negating that Mark Sloan was in love, but recently they had been having problems with everything. Addie was ready, after two years, to move in with Mark. Now Mark didn't know if he was ready to give up his last piece of the single lifestyle. Of course this had brought insecurities with Their relationship to Addie. This was usually the part where Mark tried to end it, he couldn't take the fighting with girls, they were very difficult to win against and when things got hard that's just when he gave up. Something in him though told him not to, but there he was no running away from it.

In the phone call the night before Addie had informed him they could not run away from problems especially at this point. He had no idea what she meant by that but it seemed right. It had become a very heated conversation and all he thought at the time was that he was going to kill his best friend for putting him through it. They had yelled and cried, all Addie, for over an hour and finally she told him she was going down there to resolve things once and for all. All he could think was _oh crap!_

Certain body parts of his were going to be seriously hurt once Addie found out about Izzie. He hadn't really done anything with her precisely but just one look at her face when they are together will spill everything. The girl was totally infatuated with him, it really boosted his ego with her lovestruck self.

Laying down looking at the ceiling he was dreading what the next couple of days would bring. He really didn't want to break up with Addie but he had to. Maybe afterward he would got to Izzie for comfort... among other things. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Derek took Meredith out around town so it couldn't be them, it must be Addie. Getting up from the bed he walked nervously over to the door, when he put his hand on the knob he paused to take a breath and opened the door.

"That was quick." he said without looking at the person behind the door.

"What do you mean?" His head snapped up, that was not Addie's voice. It was Izzie's.

He smoothed his hand over his head "uh nothing, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and looked in the room "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

Mark stepped back opening the door further, he let out a nervous laugh "Yeah, yeah come on in."

"Thanks" she stepped in overly confident. "I just thought since Mer and Derek went out and Christina is not very fun if you wanted to hang out." she moved closer to him, stroking his arm.

"Oh well actually im kind o-" Mark was cut off from a softer voice coming from the still opened doorway. "Well this is nice."

Mark's head snapped around so fast he thought he got whiplash. "Addie!"

He rapidly stepped back from Izzie "You look beautiful"

Her arms folded over her chest and luggage right next to her, to say Addie looked beautiful was an understatement. Before leaving her penthouse in New York she picked out her best outfit, prepped her hair and did her make up. If an girl was going to be around her boyfriend she was going to show them who they're messing with. Her red hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, and she was wearing white pants with a soft peach, sleeveless blouse which complimented her fair skin. Being that her family was one of the richest families in the country allowed her to be presented to the finest clothes there were. Being beautiful was not the only attraction people had with her, it was also how nice she was. Of course there were moments when she wasn't so kind and she blew up, that was mostly when Mark was around, but everyone seemed to love her.

At this moment she did not feel so kind. "So this is why you came here huh?" She walked in looking at Izzie up and down, typical doe-eyed blonde they always followed Mark around. "Really Mark if you're going to cheat on me don't do it when you know im coming."

No one was as nervous as Mark but Izzie was definitely more stunned. "Excuse me who are you?"

Addie raised an eyebrow at Izzie, she sounded more comfortable in her presence than the other girls. "I am Addison Montgomery, Mark's girlfriend."

Izzie was shocked to say the least. Mark had a girlfriend? How did that happened? He did not seem like the kind of guy to stick with one girl. She could not have been mistaken in the fact that Mark had been flirting with her this whole time, and of course so was she. Then again who was she to judge, she was still dating Alex. The best thing to do was leave.

"I'm sorry I, I'm just going to leave." she started walking out but turned around to say one more thing to Addison. "By the way, he didn't cheat on you. We never did anything, it was my mistake." and with that she left. She knew it was the right thing to do, hell she was in the same position with Alex and she would want to know the truth.

Mark sighed of relief by Izzie's comment, now Addison would know the truth. Even though he wanted to break up with her, he didn't want her to think he had cheated. "So.."

"Mark I don't care about her okay? I just really need to talk to you and I've been planning the whole plane ride, thinking of the best way to tell you this but there really isn't in our situation. I know this is going to be a huge shock and if I don't do this now I may not be able to later.." She was rambling, because she was nervous, he just wanted to spare her this trouble and do this himself.

"Addie, calm down. I know what you're going to say." he sighed, leading her to sit on the bed.

Addie raised her eyebrows in surprise, he couldn't. "You do?"

Mark nodded solemnly "I do. Listen it was bound to happen anyway, I guess its better that it happened now and not later on."

"Really?" he wasn't making any sense. "How did you know?"

"Well, you know, I've been feeling the same way lately." He put his hand on her knee comfortingly.

He obviously had it all wrong. She let out a small laugh "Oh I doubt it Mark."

Now he was confused. "Why?"

"Because, I'm pregnant."

Derek and Meredith had been having the best day since they had gotten to Miami. They had been out to lunch, they went to see a movie, and now they were back in Derek's hotel room where they had seen a note from mark saying he was out.. Meredith was so happy with Derek at the moment she thought today would be the perfect day to finally be intimate with him especially since he hadn't even asked her to. They had been sitting on her bed talking about their summer.

"I cant believe I get to spend this whole summer with you." he stroked her cheek "I'm so lucky."

Meredith smiled he was really something. "This is so weird. I mean good weird, don't you think its weird?"

Derek lied down holding Meredith's hand "Maybe, I think weird is fun though." he smiled pulling her down on top of him.

She leaned down and kissed him softly, Derek was running his hands up and down her back. Mer was loving this, she knew tonight was it, and it was definitely a good way to start. Just before their kiss got more heated Derek's phone started ringing.

"Just let it ring." Derek said without any intention of letting Mer go.

A few moments later the phone rang again. Meredith sighed and sat up. "What are you doing?" Derek asked disappointed.

"Just answer it, obviously who ever it is won't give up."

Derek sat up and took the ringing phone. Who ever it was he was going to make sure they got something very valuable, very damaged. "What?" he answered annoyed.

"Addie? Wha- Im actually kinda bus- yeah no ill be there." He dropped the phone on the bed and looked up apologetically to Meredith.

"Who was that? Mer asked standing up, now knowing there was no way what she wanted to happen actually would happen tonight.

"That was Addison, Mark's girlfriend."

Meredith was confused, he had been flirting with Izzie and she didn't think Iz would do that knowing Mark had a girlfriend. "A girlfriend? Well what did she want?"

He sighed "Apparently shes here and Mark is freaking out about something, she called me to help him. So im going down to the beach and deal with the latest Mark drama, sorry about this but ill walk you to your room." He lead her out the door.

"No I want to go." She smiled. "I want to meet this Addison."

"You sure?"

"Definitely." Derek just smiled, she cares.

Turned out Mark had ended up in the beach. Meredith and Derek were walking down hand in hand until they found Mark. He was just sitting there staring at the water, not saying a word. Addison was sitting right next to him looking a little worried. When she spotted them coming she jumped up and ran up to them.

"Oh thank God Derek! You have to help him he has been sitting there like that for more than an hour, I can't get him to talk or do anything."

Derek let go of Meredith and sat down next to Mark, leaving her with Addison.

"Um, hi. I'm Meredith." Meredith felt awkward around this beautiful woman, who knew how she was. Would she like Meredith? Was she a stuck up person?

"Sorry, yes hi Meredith, I've heard about you. I'm Addison Montgomery, Mark's... well I don't know I guess still girlfriend." She let out a sad laugh.

"What's wrong with Mark?" Meredith looked over at the two friends talking.

"I guess I can say it now. I told him I'm pregnant."

"She told me shes pregnant." Mark said calmly.

This really shocked Derek. He looked at Mark as if what he had just said couldn't be possible. Mark was going to have a baby? That was just not something he had pictured for Mark. "She is what?"

"Pregnant. As in baby on board, bun in the oven, the stork is coming, how many other ways do you need me to put it." Mark still had not moved from his position.

"What are you gonna do."

He finally turned to look at Derek, with worry in his eyes. "I don't know man. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't be a father, I mean look at me, do you know how messed up that kid would be?" He stood up walking towards Addie and Meredith. He stopped right in front of her "Im sorry." and with that he just walked on by.

A/N: Oh my god , did you guys see that finale? That was by far the best episode I have ever seen, and also the saddest. I just don't think it was fair about Meredith but after reading Shonda's interview it gave me do much to look forward to for next season!

Anyway, review please.


	7. Comprehensibility

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I think this is the quickest I've ever posted a new chapter, yay me. **

**To Lady-Josie: Thanks for your review, I know what you mean about Mer and Addison being friends I love that too. I made for Addison and Meredith's friendship start of at a good pace even though it was at a weird time for a proper meeting. They will have more of a relationship as the story moves on.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine or season 6 would have ended differently !**

**Chapter 7: Comprehensibility **

* * *

It had been two weeks since Meredith had arrived in Miami, met Derek and basically started a new life in Florida. A few days ago Addison Montgomery had arrived and dropped a huge bomb on Mark, she had told him she was pregnant. Mark being Mark did not take the news very well, he freaked out and needed Derek to be there for him. In all of the craziness he hadn't stopped to think about how this affected Addie. She was the one who was carrying the baby, this was going to be a tough journey for her especially since she was going to be pregnant during her first year as a doctor. Also if Mark wasn't going to step up she would have to do this alone. A single mother balancing her baby and her stressful hours that an intern has was definitely not her plan.

In all of this she had looked towards Meredith to be her friend, the only girl there who she actually saw herself being close with at some point. Let's face it when she had met Christina she knew right away she was not the easiest person to get along with. With Izzie, well that was just not going to happen, she didn't really feel jealous or threatened by her because she knew how Mark was like around girls. She did appreciate Izzie trying to help her and Mark's relationship by admitting there was nothing between them and backing off right away. Yes, Meredith was someone she could get along with. She seemed like a nice girl to Addie, and the way she and Derek acted around each other it was sure they belonged together. She wasn't going to judge their relationship based on their age difference, to her age was just a number.

Walking on the beach with Meredith, Addie was venting to her about her fears.

"I don't know Mer, what if I can't do this?"

Meredith sighed, she knew nothing about this subject, thankfully she had never gone through it "I don't think, I mean are you sure Mark isn't going to step up and be a dad? Take responsibility for himself?"

Addie looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I think he could be, the problem is he doesn't. Mark is the life of the party, the big guy on campus but in reality he is the guy with the lowest self confidence." she paused. "I should explain, Mark did not have the best childhood. He came from a wealthy family but horrible parents, they were never there for him especially his dad. I guess that's where his fear come from, he grew up with Derek as his brother and was basically a Shepherd since kindergarten. He thinks just because his dad was that way that he will be too, I know he loves me but he is scared of letting me in all of the way. A baby would tie us deep forever."

Meredith had learned from Derek that Mark really was like a brother to him. It made sense that Mark would lean on only him, since they knew each other since they were little he could confide in him. "Look you shouldn't take it personally, believe me when you go through stuff like that, it doesn't ever go away. It makes you look at life differently growing up, you don't trust people as easily and you really can't blame them. I know."

Addie turned to Mer confused, she didn't know anything about this girl, but it seemed like part of her was coming out. "You mean you've gone through that?"

Now she was stuck, she always did this, she let herself ramble about things she preferred people didn't know and then she had to let the truth out. "Well, yes kind of, I mean.." Mer sighed. Might as well do it now, not that big of a deal. "I grew up like Mark. Kind of. My mom is Ellis Grey, one of the biggest names in surgery."

Addison nodded, of course she had heard of Ellis Grey.

Meredith continued "When you have that kind of title or job or whatever you don't really have time to pay attention to your family. I guess that's why im an only child, anyway, I guess my dad couldn't put up with it so he left. He left my mom and he left me, and I was only five years old. Never seen him since."

Addie really felt sympathy for Meredith, she could only imagine what she goes through, having watched Mark when the subject of his parents come up. "I'm really sorry Meredith, that must have been tough. I guess I get what you mean by the trust thing. Still, it hurts that Mark won't talk to me about this, and he can't support me. I don't know what im gonna do, but I feel better by talking with you. You know im really getting to like you Meredith Grey. " Addie put her arm around her.

Meredith smiled, yeah she was definitely getting close to her. "I am too."

Mark was being accompanied by Derek in their room while sulking. That's what he had been doing for days, the only person he had been around was Derek. Addison was certainly not talking to him, she had been getting close to Meredith and talking about whatever girls talked about. Of course he wanted to make things better with Addie but how could he when he didn't even know how to make things better for himself. He was going to be a father no matter what, the problem was what kind of father would he be? With his luck he would turn out like his own father, he didn't know any better, the only other kind of dad he had seen was Derek's. He had spent little time with him because of his early death but he saw the way he was with his kids. That's how a father should act, but there was no way that was a possibility for him. He always messed everything up, all of his relationships and now with Addie.

As always Derek was there for him, he listened to what he had to say about the matter but didn't really give his input which was not like him. Every time he asked Derek what he should do hi answer was the same, "I don't know".

"Come on man you're more level headed about things just tell me what to do here." Mark pleaded sitting up on the bed.

"Mark, this is a situation in where I can't tell you what to do. You have to decide what you want to do about it, step up and be there for Addie or run." Derek concluded staring at his friend from across the room. He knew Mark better than anybody else and he knew he was a good guy, underneath the layers he creates for himself in front of others, he know how emotional he is. This was one time though, Derek did not know exactly what Mark would do. Could he really see Mark with Addison being a typical family and raising a kid?

Mark groaned putting his face in his hands, "I don't know, I don't know. Im not that guy Derek, Im not the go buy diapers, stay at home daddy type."

"Why not Mark huh? Why? I don't understand this, why can't you be that stand up guy who takes care of the woman he loves and his kid?" Derek stood up and walked closer to Mark.

Mark finally snapped, he jumped up and got very close to Derek, "Its NOT me! Addie deserves way better than anything I could give her!" Mark was really blowing up, it was all coming out " If I did this I know I would mess this up just like my dad did, and my kid deserves way better than a piece of shit dad!"

Mark had broken, he was scared. He was scared of what he would be. As his friend, Derek felt like it was his duty to help him through this and help him realize its not the way it has to be. "Mark, you are not your father. You will never be anything like your him, you are a great guy, I know I've had to put up with you my whole life." Mark smiled. "I know you, and I know you care about Addison and that baby. Think about it, you get to do what your dad didn't. You get to be the complete opposite, you'll take care of your kid and get to give him what you didn't have and only you can do that. When we were younger what was the thing you always wished for on your birthday?"

Mark didn't even need to think about it, "For my dad to be there."

"Exactly, do you want your kid to wish for that every year, to feel like a very big part in his life is missing." Derek asked, he knew with this he had definitely made Mark realize that maybe he could do this fatherhood thing.

"I never thought about that." Mark sat back on the bad, now calm he tried to process everything he had said. Maybe he could do it, maybe Derek was right. He could see it, he would be playing catch with his son, reading his daughter to sleep in her princess themed room. The problem is, will Addison take him now? It had been a few days and he had been ignoring her, she probably thought he couldn't care less.

"You think Addie will take me back?"Mark looked hopeful.

Derek smiled, "Mark, its been a few days not months, I think she will understand."

Mark nodded and sighed, "I'm going to be a dad."

Derek laughed and patted Mark on the back, "You are. There's gonna be a mini Mark running around, chasing women."

Mark smiled "The legacy continues."

The next day Meredith and Derek were finally able to spend some time together after the whole Mark freak out They hadn't seen each other in a few days because Meredith was with Addison and Derek was taking care of Mark. Even though it really killed him not seeing Meredith, he was glad she and Addison had become friends. It was nice that she was getting involved with that side of his life because Addison and Mark were his family and now it included Meredith.

Currently, they were walking hand in hand down the beach. It was the middle of the day and a lot of people were out and about but they didn't really care as long as they finally got some time together. "You know, im really glad you and Addison are getting close. It was really nice of you to help her out."

Meredith smiled, "Yeah well, you were busy with Mark I had nothing better to do." They both laughed, "I actually kind of like her, shes kind of gorgeous."

"You are gorgeous Meredith."

Meredith blushed a bit, "Well, I'm glad they worked it out. It's just kind of weird thinking that Mark is gonna be a dad, he doesn't seem like the settling down type."

"He will be, I know he will."

Mer turned to face him and enveloped him in a deep kiss. "I did miss you though."

He smiled, "I did too, I thought about you all-" Derek didn't get to finish his sentence because a very recognizable voice cut through their moment.

The woman took her black sunglasses off, "There you are honey, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Derek's head whipped to the woman, he sighed "Adrielle."

**Well thats chapter 7, the next one should be up within a week. Review please, it really makes my dad and encourages me to write more.**

**-Greysqueen**


	8. The truth is overrated

**So Im kind of proud of myself that recently I've been updating more frequently. I want to thank people who are reading this and subscribing for alerts or giving me feedback, the best part is when I get reviews. All of you know how good it feels to get reviews so pleaseee comment! Im getting a lot of hits but not reviews. Enjoy chapter 8 :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter 8: The truth is overrated**

Isn't it funny how it can seem like even though you think you are in a safe place, a safe haven something can still go wrong? It just suddenly hits you like a train, it could be the smallest of problems but still you couldn't have expected it. This was something Meredith definitely did not expect.

At this moment she could do nothing but stare, her speech was suddenly gone and she couldn't think to do anything else. The day had gone alright for her but it turned great when she was finally able to spend time with Derek, and then she showed up.

Looking at her Meredith didn't know what to think. This girl just shows up out of nowhere with her designer sunglasses, small as could be bathing suit and perfect tanned body. She was definitely a cliché, the daddy's girl, whiny person but not Derek's type. Or was Meredith wrong and she was the one who wasn't Derek's type?

Derek couldn't believe what was staring him in the face, a few days ago when he had heard she may come he didn't believe she would have the nerve to actually come. He took one look at Mer and he could tell this was not going to go down well. Her face said everything, it looked shocked to say the least, and he couldn't help noticing her lack of words. He had to do something, and he had to do it now.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked. Realizing the asperity of the situation his tone was harsh.

Adrielle was out for it and she wouldn't hesitate on doing whatever it took to get what she wanted. "What are you talking about baby?" She came closer to stroke Derek's arm, keeping vision on Meredith out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sure Mark told you I was coming to see you, I missed my girlfriend." At this point Derek flinched at her touch and backed away from her, closer to Meredith.

Mer, on the other hand, couldn't move yet. She was processing everything she was hearing, but what was this girl saying? Mark had told Derek about this, she was calling him honey, baby, saying she was his girlfriend and Derek wasn't exactly reacting as if he didn't know what was going on. As Adrielle looked at Meredith she knew it was time for her to leave.

"I think I should go." Meredith gave a quick glance at Derek while he could see the hurt in her eyes

Derek quickly turned and stood in front of her to stop her "Mer please don't go, its really not what you think."

She looked at him, at his eyes and she saw something in them that told her maybe he was right. Still she had to go, whatever this girl's intention here was it shouldn't happen with Meredith there. "Im just... I'm gonna leave you two alone." With that she walked off with Derek's sight never leaving her until she couldn't be seen anymore.

Adrielle watched this go on and raised her eyebrows at this little scuffle between the couple, "Aw she seemed nice Derek, but don't you think she's a little too young for you? What is she like 16, 17?"

Derek's attention was now on the woman standing in front of him, currently ruining his life, anger swelling up on him, "Not that it's any of your business but she is 18."

"My mistake."

Derek's eyes had fire in them, he was starting to lose his patience with Adrielle.

"Aren't you going to invite me back to your room where we can catch up?" She was getting a little too comfortable with Derek.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you are doing here?"

"Derek why are you acting like this? I'm here to see you." She caressed his face and he immediately hit it away.

"Stop playing games with me Adrielle, we broke up, now you are here scaring away my girlfriend making her think im with you and you ask me why im acting like this." His tone was getting loud and he caught it before it got too out of control in public. "You need to leave now."

"Oh Derek, your cute when you're mad, but don't you think for one second I am leaving here without you. I came to get my boyfriend back." She had cut the nice act now, this was the real thing Derek had to understand why she was here.

"I am not your boyfriend, you know that, and you have to leave me alone to be with Meredith."

"So that's her name? Listen, shes very cute but come on, this isn't going anywhere. She is a kid, your here in Miami, its the kind of thing a person going through a mid-life crisis would do. Come back to New York and ill forget any of this happened." She came closer and closer to him, putting her hands around his neck. Derek had so many thoughts in his head, thinking about killing Mark for this, and how bad Meredith must feel that he didn't notice Adrielle inching up when she kissed him fiercely.

* * *

Meredith had to get away from this, so many things were running through her mind that she needed to stop and think about everything. She walked down the beach to find a restroom, she went in and stood in front of the mirror. She was mad, no that was an understatement, she was furious and embarrassed. How could she not know Derek was cheating on her?

_Okay breath Meredith, just slow down a bit. _

She stopped, opened the faucet and poured the cold water on her face.

_Maybe im overreacting, Derek looked just as confused as me. Maybe if I go back there, he can explain this to me._

Meredith walked out of the restroom, trying to find Derek and his... friend. She walked for about 5 minutes back to where they had been standing before. Finally she saw Derek, she was about to walk up to him when she saw something that completely broke her heart. Derek was kissing Adrielle.

She ran back to her hotel room and walked in to hear Christina and Izzie talking.

"I can't believe you fell for a guy with a gorgeous girlfriend and whos about to be a father, oh and not to mention while you're still dating Alex. You really know how to pick them Iz." Christina was sitting at the small table in their room eating a pizza, laughing at Izzie's latest dating fiasco.

Izzie was pouring a cup of soda, she was about to reply to Christina's comment when they both saw a tear stricken Meredith rush to her bed, not uttering a word.

"Hey Mer are you okay?" Izzie asked.

"Leave me alone." Mer shouted, laying down in her bed.

"Seriously what's the matter with you?" Christina came closer to her bed.

"I said leave me alone!"

Izzie and Christina switched a glance and left her alone.

Meredith just laid there for the rest of the day, thinking of what she had done now to deserve this.

**Well there it is, I hope you guys like it, I had to throw in a bit of Christina and Izzie because I missed them! This chapter really started the first real angst moment in the story, one of many! Anyway a quick note, this story seems like its going to go on a bit longer than I expect it and I have a lot of ideas for the future so if you guys comment and tell me if you want me to make it into a long story or keep it short because I don't want to drag it out and bore people. Thanks!**

**-Greysqueen**


	9. Take all the rules away

**So I haven't been writing this week because of finals, but school is over here in Connecticut! So now that it is summer I have more time to write this story. **

**Disclaimer: Just own my laptop. **

**Chapter 9: Take all the rules away**

* * *

Derek was caught by surprise; as soon as Adrielle's lips met his he was shocked. He didn't think she would be so forward. He was boiling with anger and could only think of one thing to do.

He grabbed her wrists firmly and pulled her away. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I do not want to be with you." His eyes sharp on hers. His voice getting louder and louder, harsher and harsher. "I do not love you and I need you to get the hell away from me!"

Adrielle was at a loss of words; Derek had never spoken to her that way. He had never really spoken to anyone that way. She didn't know him to be an aggressive person. In fact she had marked him as a push over many times. This guy standing in front of her, yelling at her was not someone she was used to, it was actually scaring her.

"I am not your boyfriend, or your friend. I am with Meredith and I do not need you here making my life hell. So you are going to get your things, get on the next flight home and leave me alone forever." Derek clearly was not an abusive person, living with four sisters all of his life he had learned patience and tolerance. This time though, it was different. He would not let anyone mess with him anymore. Not with his mind and not with his relationship with Meredith.

Derek let go of Adrielle, not wanting wandering eyes thinking he was crazy or hurting her. He stood there for a few minutes watching Adrielle's face turn from fear to calmness. He heard her say "Alright" softly. She then turned around and hopefully walked out of his life for good.

Now it was finally over, his mind wandered trying to figure out why he ever dated her. He suddenly realized Mer had yet to come back from the restroom. It was obvious she was not fine with his ex girlfriend showing up suddenly, he hoped she was okay and that she would forgive him. Derek walked around for a bit and when he didn't see Meredith he decided to go look for her.

When he reached the hotel they were staying at he went directly up to Meredith's room. Walking up to the door he heard muffled voices talking rapidly; as soon as he knocked on the door the voices stopped. He heard a few hushed sounds and finally Cristina opened the door with Izzie not too far behind.

Cristina did not look happy, in fact she looked kind of annoyed "What do you want?"

Derek was taken aback, "Um, is Meredith here?"

Cristina raised her eyebrow at him, "What did you do? I don't know what it is but you did something. So you can leave."

Izzie tapped her friend's back and gave Cristina a disapproving look, "Cristina!," she exclaimed, then turned to Derek, "Sorry Derek, Mer is not feeling well so she is just sleeping for the rest of the day, but ill tell her you came by."

Derek sighed, she was upset. She really wasn't sick, she just didn't want to see him and he was going to respect that. "Alright, thanks." He gave them a small smile and left, heading down to his room.

* * *

When Meredith woke up the next morning, her mind was still a bit foggy. Derek had not yet entered her mind yet. She looked around her room; Cristina was still asleep, with the covers all strewn on the floor. She could hear the shower running which meant Izzie was up. Sitting up she grabbed her phone from her nightstand to check the time, it was only 10:23- too early to be awake on vacation. Mer decided to keep looking through her phone checking for messages, it was weird that she had no texts - usually Derek would text her whenever he woke up.

Derek. All of the sudden the events from the previous day came flooding back to her mind. Adrielle coming, Derek kissing Adrielle, her and running back to her room pretending to sleep the rest of the day. Her energy went way down, and she had a bad feeling in her stomach. That feeling you get when something really important to you goes wrong and you know its always hanging over your head. Now she really didn't want to get out of bed but she knew Izzie and Christina, well mostly Izzie, would want to question her to death. Of course after her entrance yesterday who wouldn't.

Thinking about it, she felt kind of embarrassed, and that was another bad feeling. She was never that girl who cried or whined when a guy did something stupid, she used to laugh at those girls. She always told herself she would never be that way, no guy was worth her tears or time. Not that she ever let herself get in a situation where a guy would have that chance. Usually her "relationships" were just flings, her motto was "Do 'em and Dump 'em". This time with Derek she had thought it was different, she had let herself fall for him, no reservations. What does her do? He cheats on her. Okay maybe he didn't really cheat on her but he did let himself be kissed by that woman who claimed she was his girlfriend. Was it true though? Maybe if she had let Derek explain she would understand what had happened. Or would she have been stupid to do that? If he really was cheating with her and he lied she would be one of those girls who believe anything a guy said. She also hated them.

Her mind was even more foggy now, she was obsessing too much over this. She heard the shower turn off and within a few minutes Iz came out, dripping and a towel wrapping her body.

"Morning Mer." She said cheerfully. Didn't matter if it was summer or not, that was Izzie, a morning person.

"Hi." Meredith replied, then turned her head to Cristina's bed when she heard an angry groan.

"Shut up both of you."

"Great! Now that Christina is up, we can get down to business." Izzie said, walking to the walk-in closet. "Just let me get changed, Cris sit up."

Mer looked around confused, had she missed something? "What business? What are you talking about?"

"Hold on I'll be right out." Izzie yelled from the closet.

"What's she talking about?" She whispered to a still sleeping Christina.

"Sleep." mumbled Cristina, pulling the sheets over her head.

Mer grabbed a pillow and threw it at Cristina, but there was no reply. Then Izzie came back, fully dressed.

"Alright let's do this." Iz sat down on Mer's bed. She turned facing Cristina's bed. "You coming?"

"I'm listening." Cristina replied muffled, her face down against the pillow.

"Izzie what are we doing? I don't get it."

"First of all, are you okay?" Izzie asked giving her a sympathetic smile. That 'I-Know-You're-Not-But-I-Feel-Bad-For-You-So-I'm-Gonna-Ask-Anyway-Smile. Now she knew what this was about, when she came home yesterday they knew something was wrong.

"Guys I'm fine, seriously." Mer said, she stood up from her bed.

"Seriously Mer, you're lying. When you say you're fine we know you're not." Izzie still had that sympathetic look on her face.

"Seriously, can't you guys do this some other time? It's vacation for God's sakes! I don't have to get up this early!" Cristina finally looked up. Clearly she was not a morning person.

"Can't you be more sensitive? Mer is going through something here and as her friends we should be there for her. We talked about this yesterday, we agreed to help." Izzie said annoyed.

"Uh no, you talked I pretended to listen."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Seriously." She sighed, "Mer you came home yesterday obviously upset, you wouldn't talk to us and you just laid in bed all day. Now what was that about. Did Derek do something?"

Christina scoffed, "Well obviously it was McDreamy, who else does she know in this town?"

Izzie gave her a look and turned her attention back to Meredith, "What did he do Mer?" She saw Mer was hesitant. "You know you can talk to us, well me, seriously whatever happened it'll be okay."

There was no ignoring Izzie, she would get what she wanted eventually. It was easier to do it now. "Okay. Well he cheated on me."

Izzie's eyes got wide as could be and Cristina, shocked, turned around so quickly that she fell off from her bed. "Not funny."

Izzie suppressed her laugh, "Anyway, Mer, McDreamy would never do that."

Mer sighed, sitting back down on her bed. "I don't know." She went on to tell them all about what happened the previous day, starting from their interrupted walk, to her crying all night.

"Maybe you are just jumping to conclusions, he didn't really cheat on you. It's probably just a misunderstanding, have you talked to him?"

Mer frowned, "No, not yet. What if I was right though? What if he really is with her? What do you think?" She asked her friends.

Izzie put a hand on Mer's shoulder, "I think you just need to talk and everything will work out."

"I think you overreacted." Cristina rolled her eyes, "You don't know what happened and you just ran out of there."

"Mer just go talk to him. Now." Izzie pushed Mer out of bed.

"Okay, I'll text him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek could no longer sleep. Not when there were weird sounds coming from his bathroom. Addison had been staying in their room, now that she and Mark were back together they didn't want to be separated. Derek understood that, he loved Addie like a sister, maybe better than his own sisters and he didn't mind her being there.

He was sort of rethinking that at the moment, it seemed that pregnancy was now taking his toll on Addie. Mark and Derek had woken up to the sweet sounds of morning sickness, and Mark being the new father-to-be had gotten up right away and accompanied her in the bathroom, tending to her.

Derek sat up in his bed and checked his phone for any sign that Meredith had called him. He had waited all day yesterday, sitting by his phone. After coming back to his room he had a long talk with Mark and Addie about what happened with Adrielle. Mark felt guilty that Adrielle had come looking for Derek - he had told her where they were practically saying: "Yeah we are in Miami, why don't you come on down?". Derek wasn't blaming Mark though, he figured it was bound to happen sometime since Adrielle wasn't the kind of person who gave up that easily.

After talking to his friends, he decided just to let Mer cool off, Mark said she would come around sometime. Addie told him she would try to talk to Mer, he was thankful the two were friends know. Mer would probably confide in her. Addie tried calling but Mer didn't answer, he would just wait.

He saw Mark and Addie come out of the bathroom with Addie not looking her best. "whoa Addie you look like crap." he teased her.

She shot him a death glare, "lets see how hot you look after throwing up for half an hour." She laid backed down on the bed she was sharing with mark. "I hate this."

Mark sat down next to her, rubbing her back "I'm sorry it'll get better." Addie just responded with an incomprehensible sound.

Mark turned to Derek, "You talk to her yet?"

Derek shook his head and was about to say something when his blackberry chimed informing him he had a new message. He picked up his phone and scrolled to the text messages, hoping it was from Meredith. A small smile formed on his face. Reading the message she had sent gave him hope.

_Meet me down in the lobby at 12, I really want to talk to you._

**There it is, I hope you guys liked it. I want to thank suppershipper for betaing this. Please review, it motivates me and makes me update faster. :]**

**-Greysquen**


	10. Baby, Baby, Baby

**Hey everyone. Welcome to chapter 10! This was really fun to write, it deals a lot with Mark and Addie's baby, and some Mark/Addie fluff. So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 10: Baby, Baby, Baby**

It was twelve right on the dot. Meredith was making her way down to the hotel lobby. Surely Derek was already down there waiting for her. Her plan was to just ask Derek what happened, hopefully he would tell her the truth. There was no way she could be perfectly sure but she trusted her judgment. She was scared. Definitely. She was falling for Derek, and getting over him would definitely not be an easy thing to do. She hoped she wouldn't get to try.

The elevator gave a 'ding', informing her she arrived to the first floor.

"_Here we go"_ she thought as she stepped off the elevator.

Walking down the main hallway she spotted Derek. He was sitting on the couch in the lobby, his leg shaking. Obviously he was nervous too. She walked towards him and as soon as he saw her he stood up.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Can we go outside to the back patio? I think it'll be easier for us to talk."

He stood up and started to follow Meredith out, "Yeah."

When they were outside, she sat on a bench partially excluded from the rest of the hotel. They needed to b e alone, and for no one to bother them.

Once seated, Meredith began, "I don't know what happened, and I'm really confused with what that girl said. Just tell me the story from the beginning."

Derek looked at her. She wanted the truth and he was going to give it to her; he had nothing to hide.

"Alright." He sighed, "I met Adrielle a few years ago, my last year at Columbia. A buddy of mine threw a party and as his sister she was invited. We got to talking and we became friends; a few weeks later we started going out." He sat down next to her, "Everyone kept telling me that she was so wrong for me; I never listened though, I thought I knew better. As time went on, I started to get why people were telling me these things. She never got why I had to study so much, or why I couldn't pay attention to her."

"Because you were in med school." Meredith said.

"Right, but she didn't get that. After while she started getting annoying, and clingy; I called it off a few weeks ago, she didn't take it well. She didn't want to hear it, so yesterday she came here persistent to 'win me back'." He rolled his eyes at the thought.

Meredith nodded, "What about the kiss?"

Derek stared at her, "You saw that?"

She nodded again.

"Then you must have seen, she kissed me. I pushed her away and I yelled at her to leave me alone. Meredith I swear I didn't kiss her; I made sure she leaves me alone, It's over."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Reall- what? Seriously?" He smiled.

"Really. I should have let you explain before; I shouldn't have run off." She grabbed his hands. "I know you didn't do anything wrong, I believe you."

Derek kissed her sweetly. "I'm glad. I swear, would never do anything to you."

"I know." She sighed, "So, what do you want to do today?"

He cringed "Actually, I promised Mark that we could have a boy's day today."

"That's okay. I think we will do the same; we will have a girl's day."

They stood up and started walking back inside the hotel.

"I think I'll invite Addie, she could probably use a relaxing day." Meredith voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah, she'll need it before the baby comes." Derek pointed out.

* * *

Meredith entered her room, Addison right behind her. Izzie and Cristina didn't know Meredith Had invited Addison on their girls' day, and Izzie probably wouldn't like it. She was still somewhat embarrassed with the whole Mark situation.

As soon as the door slammed shut Izzie went on a rampage, "Mer what happened? Did you guys make up?" She came running to meet Meredith but stopped right on her tracks when she saw Addison. "Oh, hi Addison. I didn't know you were coming." She said in a very nervous, shaky voice.

"Izzie right? Mer invited me along your girls' day; I hope its okay." Addie said kindly. She didn't want to cause any problems; She wanted to be good friends with Izzie. After all, the blonde had never really gotten involved with Mark. Addie had absolutely no reason not to like her.

Izzie smiled at Addison and Meredith, of course it wasn't very sincere. How could Meredith do that to her? Did she want Addison to claw her eyes out? Izzie was in potential danger here.

Addison, sensing the nervous tension, stepped closer to Izzie "Izzie, I don't hate you. Far from it actually." She smiled at Izzie's confused face and continued with an explanation, "Mark is a good looking guy; you know that, I know that and he knows that. He is a charmer. It used to bother me, with all of the girls looking at him but I learned to live with it. Usually, the girls throw themselves at him not caring that he has a girlfriend. But you did care, I really appreciate that you told me the truth."

Izzie wasn't sure what that meant, "Um, okay, great."

"Great." Addison smiled then looked at Meredith.

"Great." Meredith agreed.

Then, Cristina appeared; tying her wild hair into a ponytail. When she saw Addison, she raised an eyebrow at her friends. "Is that the She-Sloan?" Cristina said, remembering Izzie's full description of the "glamorous" woman.

"She-Sloan?" Addison questioned. "Technically no, not yet anyway."

"This is Addison." Meredith stressed her named.

"Right." Cristina said. "So can we get going?" She picked up her bag from the floor near the door and started walking out.

"Alright let's go. Mer you have to tell us what happened with McDreamy." Izzie got her stuff as well and walked out.

Addison turned to Meredith, "McDreamy?"

Meredith laughed, "Nicknames, you'll get used to it."

* * *

After about two hours the girls had gotten facials, manicures, and pedicures. They had even convinced Cristina to relax and enjoy being pampered. Addison was finally having a good time in Miami; she had made friends with Meredith and even Izzie. As for Cristina? Well, that was a work in progress.

Now, they had decided to walk around town for some shopping. Again, Cristina wasn't so happy to go but she caved in. Walking past a baby store Addison stopped at the window where she saw some adorable outfits.

"That is so cute."

Izzie stood alongside Addison looking at the item she was gawking at. "Aw, look how little it is!" She pointed to other items in display, "Addison you have to go in! Have you bought anything for the baby yet?"

"No, not yet. I thought it was too early for all of that."

Izzie's face lightened up as if she had just found out she was the pregnant one. "We totally have to go in, oh, this is going to be so much fun!" She grabbed Addison and Meredith's arms and pulled them in the store. "Come on Cristina!"

Meredith turned to give her friend an apologetic look.

"Kill me now." Cristina dragged herself inside.

Once inside, Izzie and Addison looked like two little kids inside a candy store. Running around, showing each other everything they saw.

"Iz, look at these onesies!"

"Can you believe how little these shoes are?"

"And what about these jeans?"

Cristina came up next to Meredith, "I need a drink. I'm going back to our hotel."

Meredith knew there was no stopping her, "Okay, I'll see you later."

With Cristina leaving she knew she was alone, they were going to be there for awhile so the only thing to do was join them. "Hey guys, did you see those cribs over there?"

Izzie and Addison squealed, "No! Where?" They ran off with Meredith to find them.

* * *

Three hours, and about five hundred dollars later, the girls were exhausted. Addison had practically bought the whole store. This kid was very lucky; Aside from winning the generic lottery, it's closet was going to be the envy of babies everywhere. Meredith secretly wished the baby was a girl. Otherwise, the little boy would have a lot of dresses.

Izzie was a different story. It didn't matter that she wasn't the one having the baby, she still bought a lot of stuff. Mainly for boys. She swore it was gonna be a little Mark. Meredith advised Addison to buy more neutral items, sticking with yellow and green colors. She would never admit it to Cristina of course, but she actually had a good time there.

Once back at the hotel, Cristina was nowhere to be found; It didn't bother Meredith, Cristina was big girl, she could take care of herself. Letting the bags scatter on the floor, the girls plopped down on the bed.

"So exactly how far along are you?" Izzie asked.

"15 weeks. I cant believe how much I'm already showing." Addie responded, putting a hand on her growing belly.

"It must be like this little." Meredith measured a few inches with her fingers.

"The doctor said the baby was growing perfectly fine. I'm not sure how long it is right now its been a few weeks since my checkup."

"Did you get to see an ultrasound?" Izzie asked hopefully.

Addie smiled. "Yep, heard the heartbeat and everything" She bent down from the bed to get her wallet from her purse. She took out the ultrasound picture her doctor gave her.

"When Mark saw this, he freaked out." Addie laughed, handing the picture to Meredith and Izzie.

"Aw, how cute. You can see the little head." Izzie cooed.

"Yeah, actually I have another appointment tomorrow morning. I scheduled it when I got here so Mark could see it."

"Are you guys going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know, I want to but Mark doesn't." Addie frowned. "I think it is essential, that way I can buy more stuff and it'll be easier knowing the gender."

"Oh you definitely should!" Izzie exclaimed. "I wouldn't be able to last nine months without knowing."

"What do you want it to be Addie?" Meredith's curiosity peeked.

"I know it's a corny answer, but as long as it is healthy I don't care." She smiled. "Mark wants a boy though." She added.

"He does? He told you that?" Izzie asked.

Addison looked back at the ultrasound picture, "No, but I know he does; He was talking about showing the baby how to play baseball, and taking it to it's first Yankees' game. I knowing he would be happy with a girl but maybe a little Mark wouldn't be the worst thing."

Meredith smiled at the thought. A little Mark running around, chasing women even as a toddler. Addie was going to have her hands full.

Suddenly Izzie sprung up in the bed, "I have an idea! We could do those old tricks to find out if it's a girl or boy!"

"Iz, they are just old wives' tales." Meredith said.

"I know, but still it'll be fun!." Izzie smiled. "Come on Addie."

What could she lose? Addie nodded.

"Okay, ill get my laptop to look them up." She did just that, and within a few minutes found a whole list.

"Alright, lets start with this one!" Izzie said, "How are your hands?"

Addie looked down at her hands, "My hands?" she asked confused.

"Yeah it says if your hands are dry it is a boy." Izzie explained.

"Are they dry?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah they kind of are."

"That's one point for a boy." Izzie marked down on a notepad.

"Okay, it says your baby is a girl then you don't look as good as usual." Izzie read.

"Well, Derek said that I looked like hell this morning." Addie frowned.

"He said that? What an ass." Meredith laughed.

"So that's one point for a girl." Izzie noted.

"Next." Meredith said.

"If it is a boy, the dad is gaining weight too and your nose is spreading." Izzie inspected Addie's nose. "Eh, maybe a little."

Addie's hand quickly went up to her nose, "It is not!"

Meredith nodded, "It kinda is."

Izzie giggled, "So that's a point for boy. What about the weight thing."

"Are you kidding?" Addie exclaimed, "He is in better shape than ever."

"True. So, another one for girl." Izzie said. "So far it is tied. Last one, are you craving sweets?"

"No, actually craving more healthy stuff."

"Alright, adding up the points. Your baby is a mini Mark!" Izzie smiled.

"Again, it is not an accurate thing." Meredith reminded her.

"Well, maybe we will see tomorrow." Addie smiled.

After a few minutes of the girls chatting, there was a knock at the door. Meredith got up to answer it and was met by none other than Mark and Derek.

"Hey guys." Mer kissed Derek. "How was your guy's day?"

"Great." said Mark, bending down to kiss Addie. "What did you guys do today?"

"We got a little bit of stuff for the baby." Addie smiled,while Mark sat down beside her.

"A little bit?" asked Meredith, "They bought the whole store!"

"Hey, where is Cristina?" Derek looked around.

"She hasn't come back yet." Meredith said.

Addie turned to Mark, "Are you excited for the appointment tomorrow?"

Mark smiled, "Of course."

"Are you guys finding out the sex?"

"Yes."

"No."

Addie pouted at Mark, "Please!"

"Come on, imagine what a great surprise it will be when it is born."

"Fine." Addie sulked.

* * *

The next day, Mark and Addie were sitting in the waiting room. Mark gave a loud yawn.

Addie smacked his arm, "You could be a little more quiet."

"I'm sorry, but a 7am appointment is ridiculous." Mark whispered.

"You could be more excited, we are going to see the baby." Addie told him, flipping through some pregnancy magazine.

"I am, I'm just saying I would be more excited at ten in the morning." Mark replied.

Addie was about to reply but then a nurse called them in. They got up and walked to the examination room. Once Addie got changed, the Doctor came in.

"Hi Addison, Mark. I am Dr. Rossi," She shook both their hands.

"Alright, Addison"

Addie interrupted, "Please, call me Addie."

"Alright, Addie, how are you feeling? Any concerns?" She sat down on the stool next to Addie.

"I'm feeling better than a few weeks ago; I still have morning sickness though," Addie frowned.

"That's normal. Usually your morning sickness will go away in the next few weeks, so you should be looking forward to that," She smiled.

"Oh, I am," Addie laughed.

"Okay, well I'm going to be taking your blood pressure to make sure everything is okay," Dr. Rossi explained . She put the blood pressure cuff on Addie's arm and took her blood pressure.

"120/80, good." She took off the brace, the velcro being pulled away from itself sounding very loud in the quiet room. "Now, weighing time."

"Great." Addie groaned as she stepped on the scale.

"Well, according from your chart, you have gained two pounds since your last visit," The doctor reported.

Addie frowned.

"Don't worry, that's just our baby growing." Mark comforted her.

"Now Addie you can lay down; I'm going to do an ultrasound. The gel is going to be a bit cold."

She laid back and waited while the doctor put the cold gel on her tummy.

"Let's see now." She moved around the wand waiting to see a clear picture of the baby.

"Ah, there it is." She pointed to the screen. "see it?"

Addie smiled and nodded. While Mark just stared at the screen in awe.

"Oh my God!" Mark exclaimed.

Addie turned to him "What? What's wrong?"

"That's our baby." Mark smiled, still gawking at the screen.

Addie giggled. "Yeah."

"The head looks good, the body to head ration is slowly evening out. The baby should be around four inches now," The doctor explained, "It looks very healthy. At this point, the baby is responding to sounds outside the womb so he or she should be picking or poking a little. It is too early to feel it though."

"I can't wait to feel it." Addie smiled at her tiny peanut of a baby on the screen.

"It may be a little early to tell, but would you like to know the sex?" The doctor looked at Mark and Addie.

Addie turned to Mark, "Please, I know you want to be surprised but I really want to know."

Mark smiled at her, "If it means that much to you."

"So we want to know?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Addie could hardly contain herself.

The doctor started typing letters on the screen.

_It's a..._

**I think that's a good place for a cliffhanger!**

**Only a few reviews for last chapter? :(**

**This chapter was a bit longer than most, so I hope more people will review! I'm still debating on whether their baby should be a girl or boy. Any thoughts? **

**Again, thanks to supershipper for helping me! Please, please, please review! **

**-Greysqueen**


End file.
